


3 - "Now? Now you listen to me?"

by VickeyStar



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: There's a firebreathing dragon, dragon - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: His expression turns knowing, making her grow more annoyed.“Perhaps you should get closer to the tree, you can’t expect to hit the target from this far away, the first time you try.”She glares.
Relationships: Aurora & Diaval, Maleficent & Aurora, Maleficent & Diaval, Maleficent & The Moors
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	3 - "Now? Now you listen to me?"

Maleficent frowns, ignoring the bird incessantly poking and prodding her as she tries to focus.

The ball of light in her hands grows a little brighter, the dark fairy thrusting it toward a dead tree as she practices her aim.

It goes flying past the tree, exploding the already scorched ground around the tree as she growls in annoyance.

There’s a sharp pain on her bare shoulder as she finally flicks two fingers out, turning the bird pecking at her into a man as he stumbles, falling onto the ground.

“Was that really necessary?” Diaval asks, brushing ash and dirt off of his clothing as he stands.

She shrugs, not bothering to glance his way as one hand automatically goes to the twinge in her abdomen, the old iron injury acting up again.

Diaval catches the wince, because of course he does, putting his hand on the base of her back as he studies her expression.

She frowns, annoyed at the tree.

“What do you want to say, Diaval?”

His expression turns knowing, making her grow more annoyed.

“Perhaps you should get closer to the tree, you can’t expect to hit the target from this far away, the first time you try.”

She glares.

“I know you’re not a buffoon, Diaval. This is certainly not the first time I’ve tried this.”

He holds his arms out placatingly, bright mood teasing as he smiles fondly.

“I’m just saying, if you expect to hit your target, sometimes there is simply no other way to do that than to get closer.”

Maleficent’s frown turns into a pursing of her lips, studying the tree contemplatively before realizing just how late in the day it is.

“We should return to the Moors, now. Would you like to walk, or fly?” Maleficent asks, turning to face him.

He considers it, watching how her wings flutter.

“Let’s fly.”

She smiles, mood brightened.

~*~

She wakes.

Diaval ruffles his feathers in his sleep, curled next to her as she sits up.

Maleficent squints into the darkness, trying to figure out what has awoken her, when it happens again.

A pressure in her chest, that signifies a danger to the Moors.

She stands, walking toward the opening of their tree as she wakes Diaval up.

He lets out a surprised squawk, wide awake as he starts to protest.

She speaks before he can.

“Something is wrong. Find Aurora, make sure she’s safe.”

She doesn’t turn to face him, the raven not protesting as he shoots past her, flying into the night while she shakes and stretches her wings.

Her injury twinges again, the phantom pressure growing as she looks out over the land she’s sworn to protect.

She looks, and—

There.

The natural light of fire is growing in the distance.

She takes off, faster than any arrow as she shoots toward the light, and stops short at the sight.

A dragon is destroying the Moors.

“Well,” she ventures, “this is certainly… new.”

The dragon roars into the night, fire spewing from it’s mouth as it sets her home ablaze, Maleficent quickly summoning her own magic and sending it into the clouds, creating a thunderstorm to help the naiads put out the spreading flames while the nymphs help evacuate the area.

The dragon notices her as she calls down a lightning bolt, striking it’s back as it’s wings create a strong breeze.

She purses her lips, seeing how the creature is barely affected.

The other guardians of the Moors appear, all of them ground creatures unable to do much but throw balls of rock and dirt at the dragon to distract it.

“Godmother!”

Maleficent turns in midair, seeing her goddaughter getting off of her horse as their raven flies around her protectively.

Her wings beat as she lands on the ground, mud sloshing onto her clothing as she approaches the two.

She flicks her fingers, making her companion human so she can yell at him.

“I told you to keep her safe, not _bring her to a dragon_.”

He shrugs.

“She insisted.”

“Godmother, how can I help?” Aurora asks, focused on the dragon as they bicker.

Maleficent frowns, knowing her little beastie won’t leave her to face this without an argument, and there simply isn’t any _time_ for that discussion.

“Help evacuate the area. Do _not_ stick around to watch me fight. Once you’re done evacuating, wait at the kingdom for me to find you.” Maleficent orders.

“Mistress, how do you intend to fight a dragon?” Diaval, ever the voice of logic, asks.

“I suppose I’ll just have to strike it’s mind, put it to sleep.”

He blanches.

“No disrespect, your aim isn’t exactly the best in the land, mistress!”

She shrugs, faking nonchalance as she watches the other guardians throw muddy balls at the dragon.

“You said it yourself, Diaval. If I expect to hit my target, sometimes there is simply no other way to do that than to get closer to it.”

He throws his hands up in the air, uncaring of the fire that slowly but surely starts to surround them as Maleficent puts a protective barrier around them.

“_Now?_ Now you listen to me?”

She smirks.

“Got to go. Do keep Aurora safe.”

She’s up in the sky before he can respond.

~*~

The dragon is put to sleep, Maleficent spending more magic restoring the Moors as the tree guardians carry the sleeping creature back toward it’s cavern, somewhere far away.

“Godmother, are you alright?” She hears as she sits on a fallen log.

“I’m fine, Beastie. Simply tired.”

The sun is high in the sky now, Aurora having sent for a buffet from the castle to be brought to the woodland creatures in an attempt to help.

Maleficent can still sense her magical rainstorm, still working to put the fire out as the last of the flames die.

She waves a hand to dispel the storm, slumping to lean against Diaval as he sits beside her.

“The fire’s out.”

He puts a plate of food in her lap.

“I brought food. Eat up, then you can rest all you want.”

She smirks a bit, feeling the woods around her repair itself as the latent magic in the Moors stirs to life once more.

“I think I’ll rest, now.”

She maneuvers herself so her head’s in his lap, Diaval simply lifting an eyebrow and putting his plate on her forehead to provide shade from the sunlight as he continues to eat.

“I’ll wake you in a bit.”

She grins, finally falling asleep.

edn


End file.
